1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording a data signal in at least one data track and an additional signal in an auxiliary track on a record carrier. The data track and the auxiliary track are parallel to each other on the record carrier. The apparatus comprises: input means for receiving the data signal, conversion means for converting the data signal into a first channel signal, suitable for recording on the record carrier, generator means for generating the additional signal and for converting the additional signal into a second channel signal suitable for recording on the record carrier, and writing means for writing the first channel signal in the data tracks and for writing the second channel signal in the auxiliary track. The first channel signal and the second channel signal are recorded in the form of successive frames. Each frame of the second channel signal comprises p signal blocks, where p is an integer larger than 1. The frames in the data tracks and the frames in the auxiliary track have substantially the same length, and adjacent frames in the data tracks and the auxiliary track lie in the same position when viewed in the longitudinal direction of the tracks. The invention also relates to a record carrier and to a reproducing apparatus compatible with the above recording scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,313, document D1 in the list of related documents. A data signal, which is in the form of a digital audio signal is recorded in a number of data tracks lying side by side to each other in the longitudinal direction of the tracks. The auxiliary track is used, amongst others, for location purposes. In the known apparatus, the auxiliary track is used to find the start position of a music selection recorded on the record carrier, particularly when the record carrier is driven with an increased transport speed.